The Story of the Newest Cullen
by MoonDance29
Summary: My world was turned upside down when I was introduced to my new life, as a vampire. I'll fill you in the most that I can as these events go along, but living, or NOT living the life of a vampire can be pretty busy. -Natalie
1. The Beginning

**Hey! So, as the ultimate Twihard, this was a must. Hope this lives up to the expected *Twilight* rep! Yes, I used my _own_ name in this. I also sorta described myself as the main character: I am blond and really pale already. BUT, I am _not_ seventeen. I'm thirteen, but don't shoot me for boosting my age a little bit to be able to fit in to the Twilight age span. I'll try to put out one chapter a day. I don't care if I don't get comments, although it would be nice.**

**Hope y'all like it!  
**

* * *

The fire burned painfully in my chest, as my heart started beating uncontrollably. I screamed a horrible blood-curling screech; the pain built steadily in my chest. A hand curled around mine as an unknown voice whispered in my ear, "It's okay, it's almost over. It's okay Natalie."

Then all of a sudden, the pain left my fingers and my toes, steadily working its way out of my arms and legs. I whimpered, knowing it might be over soon. I counted the passing seconds as the burning fire worked its way out of my body slowly, I was sure that I'd be a pile of ashes soon. The heat picked up in my chest and then, my heart stopped.

"_Oh god, I've died"._ I thought.

I opened my eyes a crack and light filtered in between my eyelashes. Every little dust particle was visible to me like never before, and it was too weird.

"Natalie, are you okay?" the same unknown voice asked. I twirled around expecting to have been kidnapped by some creepy stalker, but it was just those amazingly hot Cullen kids. Wait, what were they doing here? The big burly boy that I identified as Emmett stepped forward in front of the rest of them protectively.

"Where am I?" I feebly asked. I jumped noticing that my voice sounded lighter and prettier, almost like bells.

"You're at our house. You were attacked by two freaks in a car and we just happened to be right there. You were losing so much blood, we couldn't just let you die, so we changed you. You're a vampire now, Natalie," said Carlisle, the Cullen's adoptive father and the best doctor that Forks had ever had.

"A vampire? They don't exist! Oh no, I must have died. I'm dead, aren't I? There's no way that I'd get to speak to people as pretty as you unless I was in heaven." I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched my arm, but it didn't hurt. My skin felt marble-hard and impenetrable.

I opened my eyes again to see that I was still in the same all-wood room as I had been a second ago. "Oh no," I said. "I really am a vampire, aren't I?"

"Yes," Edward glumly said, one of the cutest of the Cullens. I couldn't help but imagine him shirtless, like I did with every other hot guy on earth. He winced and croaked out, "Can you possibly control your thoughts, Natalie?"

My eyes reflectively widened as I said, "Uh… I'm not thinking anything. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," he said. "Let's go with that." Bella patted his arm and then they left the room. I vaguely noticed that my throat felt really dry like I needed a glass of water, but water just seemed like it would taste like liquid dirt.

"We should take you hunting… after I get you a mirror!" The pipsqueak named Alice exclaimed giddily, hopping out of the room and shortly returning with a mirror almost twice her height. She set it down in the corner of the room, and I walked over to it slowly. Who I saw in the mirror could not have _possibly _been me.

My original dull hair had been transformed into a long waist-length mane of perfect shimmering blond curls, which easily complimented my paler-then-paper skin. My full red rosebud lips puckered into a small _O_ shape when they saw my haunting eyes; they were blood red and framed by thick black eyelashes.

I examined the mirror looking for any oddities. "What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Looking to see if this is a trick mirror. It is, right? There's no way I can be this pretty." Alice chuckled and took me by the hand and led me out her front door. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hunting, silly!" she laughed in her high, tinkling giggle.

"Wait, like _people_?" I asked, horrified at the thought of killing people.

"Psh no! We hunt _animals_ instead of people, we consider ourselves vegetarians."

"Uh…" I started, "Don't vegetarians not eat animals? Maybe you should call yourselves modified vegetarians."

She rolled her eyes at me and pulled me at blinding speeds deeper into the forest. I could see every leaf and smell every different unique smell, some were sweet, others were pungent, and some were… mouth-watering.

We kept running until we came to a small clearing. Several dozen deer flocked the area, flecked by the occasional mountain lion. The sweet smell of so many warm bodies made my mouth water. "Alice," I said. "How do I hunt?"

A look of confusion swept over her face, soon to be replaced by an understanding one. "Just let your instincts kick in," she said. "You'll know what to do."

I crouched down and let my feet guide me silently. I attacked the nearest buck and drained it quickly, throwing the carcass away when I was done. Only one problem: I was still hungry. The solution? I attacked another deer. After I drained three animals I was perfectly full, although my pale stomach was still perfectly flat. The warm feeling of blood felt nice on my lips…

And it reminded me of someone.

"Alice," I said, slightly panicking. "What happened to my boyfriend, Trevor? Does he think I'm… dead?" Josh was my first boyfriend who I'd been dating for about a year. Almost three months ago, I had told him those three words, that I love him. He said the same to me, and it had seemed like the perfect fairy tale ending.

She looked down at the ground and twiddled her thumbs. "I don't know. He probably does think that you're just out, even though you've been gone for more than three days now."

"Oh crud! I can't go back to him looking like this," I said, gesturing to my perfect body.

She smacked a palm to her forehead and said, "I hadn't thought about that. We'll come up with something later, but for now, let's get back to the house." Yet again, she grabbed my wrist and towed me back to the house.

The Cullens were inside, scattered in various poses around the room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Bella, Edward, and the little girl Renesme. Carlisle, Esmee, and Jasper were standing near to the door, talking in hushed tones. Emmett was cheering on the end of the couch: he was watching football and his team had just scored. Carlisle looked up and saw Alice and I approaching and pulled open the door.

"Carlisle, we have a problem," said Alice. "We forgot about Natalie's boy friend, Trevor, when we changed her."

Carlisle looked over at me and said, "This could be a problem. Do you have any family that might wonder about you? If you don't, then we could just cover up for you and say you're dead."

"I don't have any family. I've been an orphan since I was three when my parents died in a drive-by shooting. I've been in the local orphanage for fourteen years. Can't I just be like all of you? I could totally pull off the whole 'I actually have yellow eyes and skin that would scare a corpse and act like I'm too good for everyone' thing!" I said, innocently blinking while an evil smile played on my lips.

"She probably could…" Edward said. "Except the fact that her eyes are _red_ and not _gold_."

"I have a question," I said. "If my eyes are red, then do they shoot lasers?" I stared at Edward's head as hard as I could.

"Sadly, no," said Rosalie. "But some of us do have special powers. Edward can read minds, Bella can prevent mental attacks, AKA a shield. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control people's emotions. Renesme here," she said, patting the little girl's head. "She got her parent's powers combined. Her mom is Bella and her dad is Edward. Renesme can project her thoughts into other people's minds." She nudged Renesme towards me and she stepped forward. I could smell her blood pulsing behind the thin layer of skin, but I easily ignored it.

"Hey sweetie," I said, holding out my arms to her. She crawled into them and pressed a smooth palm to my forehead. I saw a replay of Alice and I walking towards the house from a completely different view then what I had seen. I gasped.

"What the flying monkeys?" I said. "That is _really_ weird." Renesme nestled her head into my neck, and the Cullens stirred nervously. "It's okay, I can smell her blood, but it doesn't bother me. I feel the same as how I did when I was a human." I played happily with Renesme's dark auburn curls.

"She so different…" Esmee muttered.

"Yes, quite," Jasper said in his deep tenor voice.

"So let's give her the full cover story," said Carlisle, clapping his hands together.

**_Well, I'll just have to tell you what happened in the next chapter, won't I?_**


	2. Alice Decorates my Room

So, they gave me the basic lowdown: Since I was an orphan, it would be easy to cover up that I had been "adopted" by the Cullens. But the difference in my looks? That wouldn't be so easy to cover. A few suggestions that came out were things like "She wears contacts" or "A rare skin disease that's not contagious that makes you lose all skin pigment" which I thought sounded ridiculous, but we did need _some_ sort of a story. We never really decided on exactly what my story was. It would just be one of those go with the flow situations, I guess.

We spent the rest of the day setting up my spacious room on the third floor. Alice took me to the local Home Depot and we got different paint colors like black, silver, navy blue, white, and baby blue. Then, we drove to Seattle and found a fancy schmancy home decorating store, where she loaded up the cart with fluffy comforters in dark blue and black with silver stitching. The cart was piled so high with different throw pillows, shams, and sheets that I thought it would explode. What I didn't know was that Alice had looked through a store catalogue when I wasn't looking, and placed an order for a swirly cast iron bad frame, a king sized mattress, a lengthy black couch and lacy black curtains. I didn't know a vampire could get a head ache until that minute.

"I'm proud of you Natalie, there were so many people in there and you didn't attack even one of them," she said. I had smelled the sweet aromas of so many people in there; it had been a bit of a challenge. But I held my breath and tried to think of other things, like books and how to kill Alice for getting so much stuff for my room. The big truck full of the furniture that Alice had ordered for my room followed behind us, even though Alice drove at blinding speeds.

I chatted with the Cullens while Alice decorated my room. She had decided that she wanted it to be a "surprise" for me. I don't even know why she got me a bed if I couldn't sleep. It was past midnight when she called me into my room.

My jaw dropped when I saw my room. She had painted the crown molding black, and the walls navy blue with black and silver swirlies. The whole back wall of the room was a window, draped in the dark curtains that accentuated the shining moon. The pristine white carpet had a big black furry rug on it, with the black couch resting on it. A glass coffee table sat in front of it, with a big bowl of roses, lilies, lavender, and magnolias in it. Little pillows were scattered all over the huge bed, which was black with silver flowers stitched into the feather comforter. A huge flat screen TV was attached to the back wall.

"Alice, it's amazing," I said, hugging her tightly.

"Well hey," she said. "We are family."

I had never had a family before, and I had never felt love for anyone other than Trevor. Now, I had a _real_ family. I felt like if I could cry right now, then I would be sobbing. Edward patted me on the back and I smiled at him.

_If you tell anyone what I just thought, then I'll stuff a muffin up your nose,_ I thought, hoping Edward would hear me. He nodded and stifled a grin at my odd comment.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, Edward, and I sat discussing what to do at school the next day. There was a lot to be planned before we had to go to school in only a few hours, so we talked quickly and quietly. Alice was going to let me borrow her clothes (Yes we are the same size), and I would also be going in Alice's Porsche to school. Since I had been an orphan until very recently, I didn't have a car. Something about Alice's expression told me it wouldn't be like that for long though.

"Please don't go too overboard Alice," I pleaded. I didn't like big or flashy.

I sighed an unnecessary sigh as the sun rose slowly over the endless maze of trees.


	3. The First Day Back to School

Ah, school. One of the most boring past times for every kid and teenager across the world. But do most kids get to experience school as a vampire? No. So you could say I was semi-excited about going back as a new person.

Even though school didn't start for a good two hours, I was too jumpy to just sit around and wait. I spent a good hour with Alice trying various colors and styles of outfits, and watching them with colorful shoes and purses. I ended up wearing ripped up black skinny jeans (professionally ripped DKNY), a Green Day tee shirt (Alice was hesitant of letting me wear it because it was from Hot Topic, which obviously isn't designer), a fitted black leather combat jacket (which we got at Burberry), but what stumped us was whether I should wear black Steve Madden stilettos, or my high-top black Converse.

"Well Alice," I started, "if we go with the converse, then it gives the outfit a punk look. But if we go with the stilettos, then the outfit has a cute-designer-punk-chic look. Which one do you think would be best?" I asked, comparing the shoes to the outfit.

She tapped a finger on her chin and said, "I think that you should go with the stilettos. You're a Cullen now, Converse just won't cut it."

"Okay," I said, slipping the towering heels onto my feet. "I feel so tall!" I giggled giddily, hopping around in the six inch heels. They were surprisingly comfy, but the whole rock-hard-skin thing might have cushioned them a bit. My long curly hair cascaded down my back in big ringlets, making me feel like a modern princess.

Alice helped me pull together my school books which Esme and Carlisle had grabbed from the orphanage when they went to sign the papers, officially adopting me last night. I quickly shoved them into my oversized black bag, which made Alice freak out like I had just paired the colors orange and brown together.

"Natalie, are you crazy? You can't be so disorganized!" She got this really creepy freaked out look on her face, so I decided not to mess with her. I did the easy thing: I gave her free reign on organizing my bag. I sat back and watched her play with my books as I tried to adjust myself to my new life.

I may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was freaking out times ten. I just happened to be good at controlling myself. _Stay calm_, I mentally whispered. _Stay calm, you're safe, no one wants to hurt you._

I smiled calmly as Alice walked back from her room. I hadn't even noticed she left. She twirled around and asked, "So, what do you think?"

Her outfit was pretty cute. She wore a black silk mini skirt (Chanel I think), a poufy white peasant blouse (Theory for sure), black lace tights (DKNY), and black ballet flats (Ralph Lauren). I gave her two thumbs up to show her that it was a totally cute-approved outfit.

I hitched my bag up on my shoulder and walked at normal human-pace out to the garage, where, Edward, Bella, and Renesme sat in the shiny silver Volvo. (Edward and Bella were dropping Renesme off at her elementary school) I hopped into the shotgun seat in the sleek yellow Porsche and tried to concentrate on not freaking out. Alice slid into the driver's seat and revved the engine. Edward's Volvo pulled out first. Alice's Porsche pulled out of the spacious garage after their's.

The bright car sped down the winding streets at almost one hundred miles an hour as I was having my panic attack.

"Chill, Natalie," Alice said.

"I will the day that vampires aren't real," I replied, gripping the arm rests of the seat.

"I can only imagine how you'll react when you meet the werewolves," she mumbled, almost too quiet for my super-human hearing to pick up.

"Werewolves?" I exclaimed. "Is nothing normal in this world?"

She smiled. "Probably not."

As the car rounded the corner, I could see the school more clearly than ever. It was like a blind man seeing the light for the first time, or getting glasses after being nearly-blind. I could see every license plate on every car, each little door knob on the school, each strand of hair on each person's head. I gasped.

"Enjoying it yet?" Alice asked.

"Not yet," I replied. I could see Trevor standing in front of the school waiting for me. I felt an anxious tug in my gut.

_How can I explain this?_ I thought. I'd be the only Cullen at Forks High School: all of the others had graduated the year before. _Dang it dang it dang it, I want to go _home _now_, I thought.

Alice pulled up to the front of the school and stopped to let me out.

"Do you want to go over the cover story one more time?" she asked me. I could see kids staring at me through the front window of the car. Their sweet smell reached my nose and I shuddered.

"No," I answered. "I just want to go home."

She scowled at me. "You know you can't. Well, you _could _but… never mind."

She pushed me with all of her tiny might, and I stumbled out of the car and onto my super-tall heels. I straightened myself up and started walking towards Trevor, flashing my blindingly white smile at him. He squinted, trying to recognize who was walking towards him, and then his eyes widened in shock when he recognized that it was his girlfriend.

"Natalie?" He exclaimed. Oh gosh, he looked like he was going to pass out. I could feel the steady flow of blood pulsing behind the thin layer of skin on his throat. It took all of my strength just to not attack him.

"Yeah? Like my new look?" I asked him, twirling around.

He nodded, at a loss for words. "What happened?"

"The Cullens adopted me last night. It was a spur of the moment thing. I also got deathly sick over night, and doctor Cullen made me better. It sort of left me looking like a Cullen though… Oh, and my eyes changed too. Do I look okay?"

"Wow, I'm glad that you're all better. I wouldn't want to lose you. And Natalie, you look better then _okay_. You look absolutely stunningly hot."

He leaned in to kiss me.

_Oh no oh no oh no what do I do?_ I panic thought.

"Natalie!" a voice called from behind me. Oh thank god, it was Edward and Bella. He must have heard my thoughts and come to the rescue.

_Thank you so much! I owe you!_ I thought.

He nodded at me and handed me a little thermos. A liquid sloshed around inside and I thought, _What is it?_

"Blood" he mouthed as slowly as possible. "Well, I'll see you later when I come to pick you up," he said casually.

"Kay, bye Edwardo," I said jokingly. Hey rolled his eyes as he walked away hand-in-hand with Bella. Trevor stared after them. "Surprised that I'm one of them now?" I asked him slowly.

"Natalie, you leave school one day looking like a normal person, and you come back the next day and you've moved into a house with the Cullens. You even _look _like them. I'm just a little freaked out."

I held his hand as we walked to class, receiving many stares in awe. "Trust me, so am I."


	4. Annoying Guys and Detention

Oh how I wanted to kill those humans. It's like someone purposely put them here just to make me _want_ to kill them. The sweet smell of blood in every person made me drool venom. Every time Trevor kissed me, I had to restrict myself from draining him of every drop of blood in his body. The flames burned in my throat, scorching me like a raging forest fire. So, I would _not_ suggest being a vampire.

And the worst part? Lunch. Trevor thought I was going all anorexic on him, and forced me to eat an _entire_ sandwich, and a bottle of iced tea on top. It tasted like stinking poop. It's a shame that a vampire can't throw up. But apparently, they can gag, and so I did.

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._ My stilettos clanked against the cool tile in the school as I headed off to chem. Trevor had PE, so I was on my own for this class. I took a deep breath of clean air before I walked into the room. Aw man, it was full of _really_ healthy people. I groaned quietly to myself and took an empty seat at the back of the room. Sure enough, the second I sat down, a kid walked into the room. And I was dumb enough to think that I wouldn't have to sit next to anyone… And I still thought that even after I'd been in class all year, I should be used to it by now. But alas, I had few memories of my human life. What a shame.

I ground my teeth as the kid slid in next to me. He was lean and muscular, so you could call him handsome. He had short curly black hair that made his sparkling blue eyes pop, and his rosy pink lips look full. His alabaster skin was flushed from the cold outside, and he was dressed fairly well in worn blue skinny jeans, a fitted white shirt, a black hooded sweater, and black Vans.

"Hey, I'm Lucas," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm new here as of today."

I gingerly shook his hand, trying not to crush it with my newborn vampire strength. It was very warm, but I guess that's what you get when you run at a freezing thirty degrees.

"I'm Natalie Cullen," I said, trying out my new last name. It sounded pretty cool, if I do say so myself.

He slightly recoiled at my cold hand. "Has anyone ever told you that you're _incredibly_ hot?" he said, smirking.

I sighed. "Sorry, I have a boy friend, but thanks for the compliment." Crud. I shouldn't have breathed out, because now I have to breathe back in. I cautiously sniffed the air, and found that it smelled better than human food ever smelled to me. Lucas smelled like… well, he smelled like the Cullens. Or like he'd been hanging around them anyways. A hint human smell hung on him, though. So he was positively human.

"Aw shucks, missed out on that one then. Your boy friend must be one lucky guy. My family looks a lot like you, actually. Red eyes and all."

I narrowed my eyes. "Maybe our families could meet each other sometime. They seem like they'd have a lot in common," I said, turning my back on him, letting my thick curtain of shining blond hair fall in between us.

_Edward, can you hear me? Did you just hear our conversation? They sound like vampires to me. Maybe you should check it out._ I thought, loudly. If that didn't catch his attention, I don't know what would.

My cell phone vibrated, alerting me that I had a text. It was Edward. The text said, "Yes, I heard your little conversation. We'll check it out while you're in school."

"K, thanks," I typed back, and hit send.

"Who are you texting?" Lucas asked.

"Why are you being so nosy?" I countered.

"Sorry," he said, holding up his hands innocently. "I just wanted to know."

"I was texting my brother Edward. He was checking up on me because I have a diet for my health."

He smirked at me like he knew something I didn't (which he probably did) and turned his attention to the front of the class, where the teacher was setting up his "equipment". (A few books, a notepad, several pencils, and a teacher's guide to chemistry)

Oh god, let me tell you, this kid Lucas is as annoying as Spongebob. He tried to play footsie with me during class, lightly yanking my hair, and passing me notes the _whole_ time, saying stuff like _"You're hot" _and _"You know you want me"_ until I just about screamed my head off at him. Sadly, I got detention for that. I shoved my chem. Book into my bag and huffed off to the front office. A weird, sweet smell reached my nose as I opened the front door, which reminded me of my new family. Also to my surprise, Trevor was up in the front office.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked me, slightly stunned to see me.

"Detention," I sighed.

"How'd you get detention?"

"This new kid Lucas was bugging me during class, so I yelled at him."

He widened his eyes in shock. I wasn't the type of girl to get detention, so I was a little upset about it. Maybe if I told the teacher after school… Yeah, I think I'll do that.

Trevor went back to class, and I sat down at the desk by the front door, which was the "detention desk". Three other students sat at the desk. One of them looked like a normal student with shaggy brown hair and a light tan, but the other two looked well… _different_.

They looked like Cullens, but had creepy red eyes. They stared at me as I sat down, and I turned my back to them. The normal kid was sent back to class, and I was left alone with the two vampires. What was up with all the un-normalness today?

_**I'll tell you what happened in the next chapter! That's right, I'll leave you hanging like that. Enjoy!**_


	5. Vampires, werewolves, and texts, oh my!

The taller of the two sat to my right. He had ashy tan skin, bloody red eyes, and long black hair pulled back into a braid. He wore a pair of sandy cargo shorts, a fitted black V-neck shirt, and black converse. He looked really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why. "So how did you end up here?" he asked, in a smooth tone with a hint of a Brazilian accent.

"Some loser in chem was hitting on me, so I screamed at him," I replied grudgingly.

"May I ask his name?" the other guy asked. His voice had a slight English accent, and I must say, it was pretty cute. He had shiny chestnut hair, the same ashy tan skin as the other guy, and dark burgundy eyes. He wore long faded jeans, a green polo shirt, a gray Abercrombie sweater, and black Nikes.

"Lucas," I said.

They laughed, and the shorter guy said, "That's our brother."

"He's your _brother_? He seemed more like a dog."

"Well," the tall guy said, "we try to keep him on a leash, but he's a very naughty dog."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my science book to get ahead on my work. I was reading at un-human speeds when one of them cleared their throat.

"What?" I asked without looking up.

"So… what's your name?" the shorter guy asked slowly.

"Natalie," I replied, continuing reading. "Yours?"

"Jason," the big guy said.

"Anthony," the other guy said. "You're a vampire. What coven are you with?"

Well, that was very straightforward. His brother apparently noticed that too, and smacked him on the arm and muttered, "Idiot."

"I'm part of the 'None of your beeswax' coven. Okay?" I said, turning back to my book.

On cue, (of course) Edward came waltzing through the doors.

"Thank god," I muttered under my breath, too quiet for even keen vampire ears to hear, snatching up my book and re-cramming it into my bag. I hopped after Edward, who was signing me out in front of a slightly dazed female receptionist. I could see Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie through the glass doors, hunched over at the smell of vampires.

_Their names are Jason and Anthony._ I thought, not knowing if Edward had already heard or not.

He nodded a half nod, and walked with me out to the cars. The Volvo was waiting outside.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

A babble from four different vampires filled my ears.

"We don't know-"

"-What do they want-"

"-Will they blow our cover-"

"-Who are they?" was the question from Rosalie that made us all fall silent.

Edward said, "When I came into the room, they thought about llamas and nothing else. I think they knew that I could read minds."

"Well no duh if they thought of something so random like that," Emmett said grouchily.

They talked the rest of the way home on that subject, but I just stared out the window blankly. "They had a human brother," I said quietly.

They all stared at me. "What?" they exclaimed.

"His name is Lucas, and he isn't a vampire at all. Maybe they're just raising him, and then they'll change him."

"Maybe," Edward muttered, almost to himself.

I turned to Alice and said, "So I guess that our shopping trip in Port Angeles is off for today?"

She laughed and said, "The day I call off a shopping trip is the day that werewolves sparkle."

I got the duty of sitting around the house for the rest of the day, while the rest of the vampires ranted about the strangers. I ended up texting Trevor out of boredom. I knew it was bad of me to do since he was still in school, but I _needed_ to talk to someone.

**R U there?**

**Ya, did u go back to class Nat?**

**No, I didn't. Ed took me home early caus I felt sick. :-(**

**Aw get better soon. I miss u already.**

**I miss u 2! Txt u l8tr. Luv u, Nat. xoxo**

**Luv u 2. -Trevor. xxoo**

I flipped my phone shut with a sigh. A weird gross doggy smell creeped in from the cracks under the door, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I was the only one who did. Renesmee skipped over to the door and threw it open, revealing a really tall and buff guy that was shirtless.

Who walks around shirtless in Forks? It's like, twenty degrees.

He stared at me, and started wildly shaking. He must have been shivering from not wearing a shirt in the extreme cold. Renesmee wrapped her arms around him and whispered something to him that I couldn't hear.

_Why does he smell like a dog?_ I thought loud enough for Edward to hear.

"He's a werewolf," Emmett whispered in my ear. I jumped, not knowing that he was behind me.

Gross. Wet dog: bad. Hot shirtless wet dog: not _as_ bad.

Edward laughed loudly at my mental comment.

"Who is she?" doggy-boy growled.

"I'm Natalie. Did you know that you smell gross?"

He dramatically rolled his eyes and said loudly, "Great. Another blondie."

I started humming "Who let the dogs out" just to annoy him, and thank goodness, it did. He winced at my song choice and walked through the door over to where the rest of my family was.

"Why did she get changed?" he asked.

"Two guys jumped out at her from a car and tried to murder her. When we found her, someone had already bitten her and started changing her," Rosalie said. Edward smacked a palm to his forehead, and Alice looked like she was ready to bite her head off.

"Wait, you told me that you guys changed me!" I said, jumping up from my seat on the pristine white couch.

"We didn't want you to feel weird about not knowing why you were a vampire, so we cheesed it up a little bit," Edward said calmly.

_**I'll tell you what happens in the next chapter!**_


	6. Vampires and shopping

"What?" I gasped. "You didn't want me to feel _weird_? Well too late! I work very hard every day to make myself weird. You try to diminish that?" I mocked him.

"Well congratulations, you've succeeded at being weird," buff guy said, laughing.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him. I had never actually picked his name up, and it would be nice not having to call him 'buff guy'.

"I'm Jacob."

"Good to know, Jacob," I said, smirking, already considering the possibilities of pranking him to the extreme.

Edward grinned evilly. "I can help you with that later, Natalie." Oh good, he'd be able to help me with my over-the-top prank.

Everyone glanced at him, wondering what he was talking about, and shrugged it off. They probably decided that it was better not to ask.

My phone buzzed. Oh great, a text message. I pulled my phone out, and saw that my friends were going shopping, and wanted me to come with them. They lived up in La Push, so I didn't get to go to school with them, but they were all orphans like me, so we had lived together at the orphanage.

"Can I go shopping with my friends up in Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Sure," Alice answered. "As long as I can come with you."

"Alice, of course you can come," I said, skipping off to grab my purse. I opened the door to my room, and Anthony was sitting on my bed, reading a book.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't you want to know who changed you?" he replied calmly.

"Uh… I guess." He patted the space on the bed next to him, telling me to sit down. "Alice, I'll be down in a few," I yelled. "Now spill."

"Well, when you see a pretty girl bleeding to death on your street, you tend to try to save them. Now is that really so wrong?" he asked, a lopsided grin playing on his lips.

"Well, maybe. Was I really so hurt that I couldn't have gone to a hospital to have been stitched up?"

"You were. They broke almost every bone in your body, and you had lost just about every drop of blood in you. I had to convince my brother to save you; he thought that you would make a lovely meal. But I saw something in you that I didn't think should go to waste."

"And what was that?"

"Your heart. I have a gift that lets me feel the quality of a person: how kind they are, or how horrible they really are. You have one of the nicest, most caring hearts that I've ever sensed. And that's something for me to say, I've been called a heartless jerk by so many girls in my life. But you're different. I… didn't want to lose you."

I stared at him for what felt like minutes. "Did you really just say that?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I did. I know you may not understand, seeing as you've only been alive for such a short time, but you'll understand one day. Just look at your little Alice and Jasper, or Bella and Edward, or even Rosalie and Emmett. We've all got someone worth waiting for out there. You'll see one of these days."

"Maybe," I sighed. "But tell that to my boy friend. I'm sure he'd understand, especially after you explain about the whole 'vampire' thing."

"You like to annoy people, don't you?"

I nodded. "You know it. You should probably go."

"Yes, I should," he said, getting up slowly. He crossed over to where I was standing which was right by the window, and opened it up. "I'll see you at school." Then, he hopped out the window, into the forest.

Alice opened up the door and poked her head in. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said absent mindedly. "Let's go."

How can such a tiny person shop so much? She dragged me and my friends to multiple designer stores like D&G, Ralph Lauren, Burberry, DKNY, BCBG, Chanel, and other stores. Not that it wasn't fun, it definitely was, but my feet had just about died when she was done. I'm sure my friends had fun too; they've never gotten designer clothes before. And they were also pretty shocked to see how I looked. Try explaining that to your friends who actually _like_ to believe in the paranormal.

Alice bought them both enough clothes to clothe all of Canada. I'm not kidding. She is such a frivolous little midget. We ended up shopping at this little outdoors mall in La Push, that was put in very recently. It was high-end and new, so it was pretty crowded.

We were just about to go into a Pink Berry to feed the humans, when a whole bunch of shirtless guys that looked like Jacob walked by, laughing and hitting each other like idiots. In other words, they were acting like guys.

"Ugh," I moaned. They smelled _so bad_. Haven't they discovered deodorant? Alice wrinkled her nose, and Lauren (one of my human friends) ogled at them. I lightly nudged her, which to her probably felt pretty hard. "Stop staring!"

"Sorry," she mumbled. She was obsessive when it came to boys. She'd like one this minute, then another the next. At the speed that she changed who she liked, you could get dizzy. One of the younger guys turned over our way, probably sniffing us out, and set his eyes on Lauren and froze in his tracks.

"Another imprint…" Alice mumbled quietly. I stared at her, as I didn't know what she meant by imprint. She mouthed _True love_. Of course…

He started walking over our way, and I sort of hid behind Alice. I felt like a wimp, but I didn't know all that much about werewolves, so I didn't want to stand by one. He sort of half-glanced at me, but didn't full on glare like the rest of his doggy friends.

**What happens? Well, you'll just have to find out next time!**


	7. I don't like werewolves

"They didn't know that we have a new addition to our family. They're mad," Alice said, her eyes never leaving the buff guys.

"What do we do? And how do you know that? You sound like Edward," I said.

"Just stating the obvious. Stay behind me. I think Seth imprinted on your friend Lauren."

"What?" I asked. "What's imprinting?"

"Like we said before, it's like their true love. Oh gosh, they're heading our way. Don't say anything."

I nodded, too scared to speak. Alice had sort of told me about the werewolves, and to me it sounded like they'd tear me to shreds if they didn't like me. The biggest one of them came forward.

"Alice, can we talk to you for a minute? And bring your little friend with you," he said in a deep voice. Scratch that, a deep _scary_ voice. Alice grabbed me by the wrist and told my friends to stay put (while Lauren chatted with Seth of course) and towed me off to talk with the werewolves. "Who is she?" he hissed. Ha-ha, a dog hissing like a cat.

"She's our new sister," Alice said lightly like it didn't matter.

"But you're not supposed to change anyone!"

"We didn't change her. We just _found_ her is all. She's a good vampire too; she doesn't have any appetite for humans, just animals. She's no harm to people, so just chillax Sam."

He glared at me and I shrunk back behind Alice.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Natalie," Alice answered. "And why don't you introduce yourself and the rest of your pack, Sam."

He introduced me to the rest of his doggy-friends, and Alice forced me to shake hands with every single one of them. It was like sticking your hand against your stove, or just sticking your hand in fire. It was really hot. They laughed at me when I winced. Stupid mutts, they thought I winced because of their heat, when I was really wincing because they smell _so_ horrible.

"I like this one," the guy named Embry said, laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran back to my friends. The kid named Seth had sat down and was flirtatiously playing footsie with Lauren, while feeding her ice cream. Gosh did that make me want to gag.

"Break up the love fest," I said loudly. Lauren looked over at me curiously, silently asking what I had been doing. I shook my head at her saying it wasn't important. I wrapped my glossy blond hair around my finger and plopped down on the chair beside Lauren.

I introduced myself to Seth and asked them what they were doing. They didn't tell me much other than that they had talked for a while. Grr, how frustrating. But the kid Seth was pretty cute if I do say so myself. He is Natalie-approved for dating my best friend. I even told Lauren that when we were alone.

"Oh shut up," she giggled.

"Ah, young love. It makes me puke a little," I said jokingly.

"You're one to talk. How are things with you and Trevor?"

"Okay. But there's this other guy… and I think I might like him. Is that bad of me?" I asked quietly.

"No!" she said. She had never been a fan of Trevor and I dating; she didn't think he was a good guy. "I think it's great! You should totally try going out with him. It's good to have variety in your life."

"You're just saying that because you don't like Trevor though," I said.

She shrugged. "Maybe. But you never seem completely happy around him. I seriously think that you should take a break from Trevor, you know, for your health."

Like I needed health. I was technically dead. Health was the last thing I needed. Alice skipped over to us as the "pack" left.

"What are you guys talkin about?" she asked. I knew she was faking though, with her super-human hearing and all.

"Nothing," Lauren and I said. Alicia and Cory had run off to the bathroom, and probably wouldn't be back for a few minutes, so I took the opportunity to talk about clothes. Alicia and Cory weren't the biggest clothes fans, and had been forced to come shopping with us. I hadn't noticed that Seth had left until Lauren sighed about it.

**Mmm… I'll fill ya in more about our shopping trip later, and the little twist that was thrown into it.**


	8. Winter formal shopping and demigods!

"No, Alice!" I moaned for the millionth time.

"Why?" she countered. She was having me try on winter formals dresses, even though it was autumn.

Lauren cocked her head to one side and sighed. "I don't think it's her color," she said. It was probably true; the dress was a bright sequined red color that didn't compliment my icy pale skin color.

"I guess you're right," Alice sighed. She then forced me to go back into the dressing room in Nordstrom to try on a light lilac dress. Alicia and Cory were text-fighting with each other. This happened on a daily basis. I yanked the fluffy dress over my head and zipped the back up, then walked outside for everyone to see me.

"What do you guys think?" I asked, spinning around in circles.

Alice grimaced. "Too much tulle. Go put on the blue one."

I pranced back into the dressing room (again) and carefully slipped out of the lilac dress, and hung it back up. I looked at the light blue dress and smiled; it was my favorite out of the three. The top was strapless aqua blue silk with sparkling silver rhinestones, and lace trim. The bottom of the dress had multiple layers of aqua silk. I carefully stepped into it, and laced up the ribbon ties in the back.

I stepped out of the dressing room slowly. Everyone gasped. "Oh Natalie," Alice said. "It's perfect!"

Alicia and Cory dropped their cell phones, and their mouths hung open in wide _O_ shapes. Lauren was gaping too, and she never gaped, so it was pretty funny. Alice started ranting about how we would need to go and hunt down shoes, she was obsessed with having me look "perfect". Psh, like I could _ever_ look anything near perfect.

She forced me back into the dressing room to change into my normal clothes, and then yanked me and my friends around the store, on the hunt for the perfect shoes. We were down in the shoe department, looking at several different pairs of sky-high heels, when an un-familiar scent reached my nose. It smelled human… but not human at the same time.

Alice and I turned our attention to the source of the smell, which came from the doorway of the store. Six obnoxious-looking kids were lolloping around the doorway, looking at an antique Greek painting on the wall. They were all wearing blindingly bright orange shirts that said "Camp Half-Blood" on it in big white letters. What was this, a Harry Potter 6 fest? I stared at them, not caring that a boy with curly brown hair was staring our way. **(A/N: MWAHAHAH, I just mixed PJatO and Twilight! But this will be the end of our demigod friends for this story. **** Maybe they'll meet again later.)**

"Come on Alice, let's go pay and get out of here," I said, pulling Alice by the arm and grabbing a random pair of shoes as we went.

"Okay," she replied. Lauren, Cory, and Alicia skipped after us as we speedily made our escape. "I wonder who they were," she whispered to me.

"Some dorks trying on a new perfume, maybe."

She shrugged and crammed my friends and I into her little yellow Porsche.

We dropped Alicia, Lauren, and Cory back off at the orphanage and then zoomed back to Forks. "Jeez Alice, tomorrow can we have a _normal_ day?"

"Define normal."

"Normal like not shopping all day."

She pursed her lips, deep in thought and shook her head. "Not a chance."

I groaned in defeat, but it wasn't a bed defeat. It felt nice to have someone care about you. Alice's face went blank, and the car veered to the left. I threw my hands onto the steering wheel so we wouldn't crash. She snapped out of her vision and took the wheel back.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I saw someone asking you to winter formal."

"Trevor, right?"

She shook her head. "No, it was that vampire kid Anthony."

I stared at her. "What? Did I respond?"

"No. You didn't. Oh, would you like to tell me about your little chat with him you had earlier?"

I felt like if I could blush right now, I would be. "Oh, you heard that?"

"Yup."

I told her about our conversation, trying not to leave out any details. She nodded, saying that it sounded like a typical spur-of-the-moment vampire move. I rolled my eyes and changed subjects to something sensible: llamas. I love llamas. Anyone that loves llamas like I do would know that it's alpacas that spit. Alice just gave me a weird look and laughed.

"Llama hater…" I mumbled.

"That would be correct. But if you talk to Emmett about llamas, he could go on for hours."

"He likes llamas?"

"Of course! He studied llamas for _years_ before him and Rose got married. Rose even thought that he'd have llamas for his groomsmen. It was pretty funny."

Wow, I could totally picture a bunch of llamas in monkey suits for a wedding. Or not.

"Uh, may I ask _why_?"

Alice shrugged as we pulled into the driveway. "Random hobby I guess." I flung open the shotgun door and went to the back of the car and scavenged out my dress and shoes. I set down the bags inside and stopped at what I saw.

* * *

**Oooohhhh didja like the twist? I'll tell you what happened in the house later!**

**Here's what the dresses look like:**

**Reject dress:** .net/fs44/f/2009/098/8/f/PROM_DRESS_by_

**The Winning Dress: **.net/fs36/f/2008/279/8/6/Prom_Dress_by_

**They aren't dresses actually sold at Nordstrom, or anywhere for as far as I know. I just think they're pretty. Found the pics on DeviantArt.**


	9. Pranks and new found talents

It's pranking time! Let's start with the morning.

At two A.M., I started prancing around the house singing "Like a Virgin" by Madonna. Poor Edward had a spazz attack. Then, Bella came downstairs to ask what was going on, so I told her I was singing Edward's theme song. You should've seen her face!

Then, I went through Edward's phone book. I found this one guy's name underlined in red. It was a pretty funny name too. I mean really, who names their kid Aro? It obviously meant that Edward either A) loved him, or B) hated him. I called the number and waited a moment for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" a funny voice said.

"Hi. Edward wants to elope with you," I said quickly, then hung up, laughing to myself. I looked over to see Edward staring at me from the doorway with a terrified look on his face. That made me laugh even harder.

After him and Bella left, I took his phone and had Emmett help me change Edward's ringtone… so he couldn't change it back. Later that day, when Edward "found" his phone, I called him.

"YOU AND ME BABY WE AIN'T NOTHING BUT MAMMALS, SO LETS DO IT LIKE WE DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL! HERE WE GO NOW! YOU AND ME BABY WE AIN'T NOTHING BUT MAMMALS SO LETS DO IT LIKE WE DO ON THE DISCOVERY CHANNEL! GET HORNY NOW!" His ringtone sang. Edward threw the phone across the room and refused to go and pick it up. ( Link to video: .com/watch?v=ygkvjUw5ZEk)

"Whose idea was that?"

"It was Jacob's idea," I laughed. "Hey Edward, where do babies come from?"

His eye started twitching. "I don't know."

"Then you're stupid," Emmett said, grinning. I high-fived him for that one.

Then, I went out to his car after him, Bella, and Renesmee had went shopping, and changed his radio station to play Lollipop –unedited of course. And the best part? He couldn't change it _or_ turn it off! (D: THE HORROR, Link to video: .com/watch?v=ygkvjUw5ZEk)

I got bored for a while. How that was possible, I don't know. So I did the sensible thing: I called Edward. I could picture his ringtone going off in the middle of the mall and him hating it.

"Hello," he said angrily.

"Will you be a gangsta with me for Halloween?"

He was quiet. Scratch that, he hung up on me. Darn.

"Isn't someone a little buggy today?" I muttered.

He came back later that day with a brand new iPad. Lucky duck!

"Hey Edward," I said.

"Yes Natalie?" he responded.

"Do you like Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner better?"

He gave me a funny look and said, "Taylor Lautner."

"Don't hate on Rob just because you're not as pretty as him!" I said.

Stupid Edward. But he _is_ fun to bug, if I do say so myself. I went out a few minutes later with Alice and did something evil: I bought Edward a dog. And not just any dog, a dog named _Jacob_. Oh, the joy of being evil. Edward wasn't so happy when I gave it to him though… but that was before I trained the dog to follow him everywhere. It was a cute dog too; it was a big chocolate lab. I had to tell Edward that just because the word chocolate is in its name; it doesn't mean he could eat the dog.

Emmett and Rose laughed for what seemed like hours. I did too to be honest, but I was more subtle about it. When Edward was trying to shake the dog off his tail (Hahahah) I went and plastered a whole bunch of Harry Potter posters all over his room. I don't know why, but Edward sort of reminded me of Cedric Diggory. But Cedric died of the Avada Kevadra curse, not the Spanish Influenza. That's when Edward lost his cool.

He got this weird mental look on his face and started running around a wrecking stuff, ranting on and on about how upset he was. I didn't know that Edward was so in touch with his feelings! *coughgaycough*

That's when I stopped with the pranks. Enough is enough. (And plus, I ran out of pranks. I'll get someone else later, though.) I got bored, so I went hunting.

I had drained maybe two or three elk when I heard rustling in the trees behind me. I froze. The only thing I could think of was virtually disappearing. I heard a gasp from behind me.

"Natalie, how did you do that?" Oh, it was just Anthony.

"Do what?"

"Look at yourself! You're invisible!" I looked down at my hands and sure enough, they weren't there. It was just clothes floating in air, on an invisible form.

I gasped. "I was just wishing that I was invisible because I didn't know who was behind me and I was scared and-"

"You can turn invisible! That's your vampire power!" he said, cutting me off.

"Uh, vampire power? Like your sensing people's goodness, and Alice's future seeing, and other stuff?"

He nodded and walked toward me. I concentrated on being visible again, and I re-appeared. My mouth hung open, dried blood on my lips.

**Hmm… I'll continue next time. I'm drawing fan art for the Shane Collins and the Olympians story. Go read it, it's my favorite story!**


	10. Breakups and hookups

"Think of turning invisible again," he ordered me. So I did, and yet again, I was not visible.

"And I thought I had a special power. You can completely disappear to the human and non human eye. But I can still smell you, and a tracker could probably still track you, so you're probably only bending the light around you."

"You sound like a geek."

He ignored my comment, and I made myself return to visibility.

"That has to be the most unique gift I've ever seen, even more than Benjamin's."

"Who's Benjamin?"

"He's from the Egyptian coven. He can control the elements: fire, earth, water, and air."

"Wow, and I thought Edward and Alice's powers were cool."

He ran his fingers lightly over my cheek, as if checking to see if I was really there. His touch sent warm tingles down my face. I bit down on my lip to avoid giggling, and looked down at my feet. He put his hands on both sides of my face, forcing me to look up at him.

His beautiful almond-shaped red eyes gazed into my now amber eyes softly. Then, he did something I didn't expect for him to do. He got down on one knee, and pulled a little corsage out of his pocket.

_Oh gosh, this must have been what Alice saw._ _That must be why she made me go hunting alone!_

"Natalie, will you go to the winter formal with me?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. "I-I have a b-boyfriend, I can't."

But on the inside, I really wanted to go with him. To be honest, I liked him.

"But you don't want to go with him. Please, come with me." And then, he got up and kissed me. It was so different from any of the times Trevor had kissed me. Anthony kissed me with passion, and set my lips on fire. I loved it.

"Fine, I'll go with you." I said quietly, in between his kisses. He smiled and pulled away.

"I'll pick you up at seven, then. Now why don't you show me why you like animal's blood so much more then human's blood."

So I did. He even tried a few himself, but he didn't like it. And yet I still got him to promise that he'd only kill animals from now on, and not humans. After hunting for a while, he escorted me back to my house.

"I'll see you later," he said, and quickly pecked me on the lips.

"See ya," I replied, smiling. I floated in my happiness back into the house. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Esme were waiting giddily on the couch. Aw crud, they must have heard our whole conversation.

"So?" they pried eagerly.

I filled them in, my guts bubbling happily. Then I remembered Trevor. My _boyfriend_. My happiness turned into fear, and anxiety.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Break up with the nub!" Emmett said, like it was obvious.

"It's not that easy, Emmett." I sighed and rubbed my temples nervously. But maybe it _was_ that easy. I got up and told them I was going for a walk, which I was.

I all the way down to Trevor's house. I stood in front of the door for a few minutes, trying to calm myself. I knocked on the door, and waited for him to open it. When he opened the door and saw me, his face lit up into a huge grin.

"Natalie! What are you doing here?"

"Hey T-Trevor. We n-need to talk."

He stepped aside and let me into his house. I sat down on the smooth leather sofa, and he sat next to me.

"What's up?"

"You love me, and I love you. You know that, right?" He nodded his head. "Well… do you love me enough to let me go?"

He stared at me blankly. I could almost feel the hurt radiating off of him. "What?"

"I think we should break up. I love you, but more like a brother. "

He sighed. "I actually was going to break up with you too, for the same reason. We sort of… lost it. But we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course we can. We can still be best friends." I hugged him, and then started heading for the door.

"Bye, Natalie," he said, barely above a whisper.

I sat next to Anthony in the movie theater. He had called me a few minutes ago and asked me if I wanted to see some vampire and werewolf movie that sounded cheesy, so I said sure.

We of course nixed the popcorn and soda, and brought cups full of animal blood instead. His eyes had already turned more to a red-orange shade that matched mine. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he purred happily.

We sat through two hours of torture. The story was about a vampire that fell in love with a human, and then a werewolf fell in love with the same human. The vampire and the werewolf fought, and the vampire won in the end.

"That has to be the most un-realistic movie I've ever seen," I said as we left the theater hand in hand.

"Sorry, I should have suggested Iron Man or Scream Four or something."

"No, I had fun, you couldn't have done any better."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his smooth, muscular chest.

"You're a tight hugger," I said, my voice muffled. He laughed and kissed me on the top of my head.

"And you're weird. But do I complain? No."

"If I wasn't weird, would I be Natalie?"

"I suppose not."

"So do I ever get to find out how old you are?"

"Physically I'm eighteen, but I've been a vampire for two-hundred eleven years."

"Wow, you're a golden oldie!"

He chuckled. "You will be one day too."

I watched the sun set over the thick line of trees in the distance, turning the fog a beautiful shade of pink. Anthony drove me home in his convertible black Ferrari, and then we said goodnight.

**Ah, a beautiful romance. Right? Well… not for Trevor. Something **_**will**_** happen, just not yet. Enjoy!**


	11. Another point of view

**This is from Trevor's POV. Thought I'd tell you his view of the breakup with Natalie. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Trevor's POV

I was sitting at my desk in my room doing homework when someone knocked on the door. I was home alone, so I hopped down the stairs two at a time to get the door. I opened it, and there was my beautiful angel, Natalie. I smiled.

"Natalie! What are you doing here?" Normally she called before she came over, but I guess she just wanted to see me.

"Hey T-Trevor. We n-need to talk." Uh oh, 'we need to talk' never ended up good for the person that was said to. My gut tightened. I stepped aside to let her in, and she plopped down on my sofa. I sat next to her and braced myself for what she was going to tell me.

"What's up?" I asked tentatively.

"You love me, and I love you. You know that, right?" I nodded my head. "Well… do you love me enough to let me go?"

My world crumbled around me. Little stars danced across my vision and I had to stop myself from passing out. I love her more than anything, but I loved her so much that I _couldn't_ let her go.

"What?" I said, but it came out barely more than a whisper.

"I think we should break up. I love you, but more like a brother."

That hurt. A lot. I loved her more than that, I wanted to be with her forever. Does that sound cheesy? I know you always hear those sappy love stories about how the guy and the girl fall in love and they have a 'Happily Ever After', but that's really how I felt. I sighed.

I didn't want her to be unhappy, so I lied to her. "I actually was going to break up with you too, for the same reason. We sort of… lost it. But we can still be friends, right?"

That lie hurt me more than anything. I hated lying to her, but if it made her happy, I'd do anything.

"Of course we can. We can still be best friends." She got up and hugged me. I breathed in the fruity scent of her hair one last time, and then she headed for the door.

"Bye, Natalie," I said, just loud enough for me to hear. What I said mentally was, _I love you._

She hesitated for a moment before leaving, like she had heard me, but that was impossible. She doesn't have super-human hearing or anything, so there's no way she could have heard me. Then, she left. I watched her walk down the driveway towards her house, and then when she was out of view, I collapsed on the couch and cried.

I lay there for hours. I started feeling sick, and got really hot.

"Crud, I must have a fever," I moaned. I got up and changed into my boxers and an old ratty shirt and slid under the covers in my bed.

The heat got hotter, and hotter, until I could barely stand it. My arms and legs started twitching violently, and the spasms spread to every square inch of my body.

Then, I exploded. My clothes fluttered as useless rags to the ground. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was covered in fur. I was a dog. And even worse, there were voices in my head.

_But they were talking about her so weirdly-_

_Wait, there's someone else here-_

_AAAAUGGGHHHHH! WHAT THE FREAK HAPPENED TO ME? I'M A STINKING DOG!_

_Shh, calm down. You need to keep calm. We'll come get you._

_NO! WHY ARE THERE VOICES?_

I howled, and ran. I left my house, and ran down the street as fast as my feet- er, _paws_ would carry me. The voices continued in my head, but I ignored them. What kind of a monster was I? This couldn't be normal.

I ran by the movie theater, and stopped. There was Natalie, and some other kid that I didn't recognize. They were holding hands, then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. I growled. She didn't leave me because she loved me, she left me because she met another guy. She lied to me.

Then, he pulled her into a tight hug. I howled. The hole in my chest grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. If you've ever been hit by a bus, or got run over by a big rig, then you'd somewhat know how this felt.

Then to top it off, he kissed her on the top of her head. I barked uncontrollably, and the blackness closed in on my vision. I was going out, going, going, gone.

I blinked my eyes. What happened? Oh that's right, I had a crazy dream about Natalie breaking up with me, then I turned into a dog, and then Natalie was with some other guy. Crazy dream, right?

I looked around to see where I was, and saw four huge dogs standing around me. Oh holy crud, it wasn't a dream. I screamed.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FLIP? IT WASN'T A DREAM?" I started hyperventilating, then crying. Cold tears streaked down my face in random zigzag shapes. "Why," I moaned. My life was officially over.

"Don't freak out, it might just make things worse. Do you want us to explain what happened?" Oh my god, all of the guys had turned into people. They wore sweatpants and no shirts. And they were _ripped_. Dang… I work out pretty much every day and there was no chance of me looking like that… **(A/N: I just noticed that in my first chapter, I used two names for Trevor. I called him both Josh AND Trevor. Ignore the name Josh, I'm making his name just flat out Trevor. Sorry for the inconvenience!)**

"Uh, yeah. First off, where am I? And secondly, _what_ am I?"

"You're at my girlfriend Emily's house. And you're a werewolf, like the rest of us."

"A werewolf? They're real? And why am I a werewolf?"

"Yes, werewolves are real. You're a werewolf because one of your parents was Quileute."

"Well, my dad was Indian and he came from around here, but he died a few years back. My mom is from New York."

The big buff guy nodded. "That would make you Quileute. Congrats, you're one of the pack!"


	12. I'm back!

**I'm back! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"_Sometimes the person you really need is the one you didn't think you wanted."_

It was only a week away from winter formals, and I was ecstatic. Anthony invited me over to his house, and I finally got to meet his family.

His vampire dad's name was Eric, and his mom's name was Christine. Eric had cropped red hair and ruby red eyes, and Christine had long curly brown hair and the same haunting eyes. Jason and Lucas were both there, looking as smug as ever, and they had one vampire sister named Carly. Carly was still human, just like Lucas. Maybe they were waiting to get a bit older until they got changed, or maybe they were being kept for… food.

I looked at Anthony questioningly, and he mouthed _I'll tell you later_.

Eric and Christine were very welcoming. I noticed Christine's eyes were turning a shiny shade of orange. She must be trying to go vegetarian. Jason and Lucas were very annoying. The only difference was: Lucas laid off on the flirting now that I was dating Anthony, and Jason was more relaxed. He was like a calmer version of Emmett, although he wasn't quite as buff or big as Emmett. Carly was sweet, and reminded me of Bella. She was a very happy person, and loved to sit outside even though it was cold for a human. I wondered how she and Lucas had ended up with the Henleys. (Henley is Anthony, Jason, Eric, Christine, Lucas, and Carly's last names.)

Anthony took me up to his room, and I was dumbfounded by the view. The back wall faced west towards the ocean and was made of solid glass, and very far off in the distance you could see the ocean over the tops of the Evergreen trees. The wall was framed by flowy navy curtains that matched the fluffy couch that sat near to the back of the room. A gray cashmere throw was draped over the back of the couch, and a heavy mahogany table sat in front of the couch. A sleek silver Mac laptop sat open on the table next to a stack of car magazines. The back wall was covered in a monstrous bookshelf, which held a radio/iPod dock/CD player, hundreds of CD's, and a good hundred antique books.

"Anthony, your room is gorgeous! I didn't know that guys had such style."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Christine and Carly decorated it against my will. Do you like the view?"

"It's lovely." He looped his arm over my shoulder, and I nuzzled into his side.

He kissed the top of my head lightly, and muttered, "I love you."

I smiled at those words. "I love you too," I replied. A painful howl erupted from the forest below. _Pesky wolf_, I thought as we blissfully kissed.

**Trevor's POV**

It was like they were purposely trying to hurt me now. When they said those three words together, it tore me to pieces. According to Sam, Natalie was my imprint. I loved her with my whole heart, and it would always be that way, but she would never share the same love for me.

I had become accustomed to myself as a werewolf; rock hard abs, running at a sweltering 108 degrees, and phasing in and out of my werewolf form. What I hadn't come understand yet, was the prospect of imprinting. Was it just to fall in love, and to not have the love returned? Jake and Renesme; Sam and Emily; Jared and Kim; Quil and Claire; Seth and Lauren; they all had their own happy endings. I would never get to experience that.

I howled as they kissed, too much in pain to think logically. She didn't love me.

_Ignore it Trevor. Come meet us at the clearing._ Sam's voice ordered.

_I can't. I just can't, Sam. Is there any way to remove my imprint on her? I don't want to love her anymore._

_Sorry kiddo, there's no way. If there was, Leah would have found it by now._

A voice growled in my head, telling me that Leah was listening to our conversation. _Thanks, Sam._

_Sorry Leah, you weren't supposed to be listening to our pack's waves. What happened to Jake's pack?_

_Dispersed for the day. Seth and I were left out in the cold while Jake and that little half-leech went camping._

I started singing the lyrics to "One is the loneliest number" in my head, trying to drown out Sam and Leah's quarrel.

_SHUT UP!_ They both bellowed at me.

I fell silent in my mind. _Sorry, just trying to kill the pain,_ I muttered as I ran through the forest towards the clearing where we held most of our councils. Twigs snapped under my paws as I ran, while silent doggy tears streaked down my cheeks and through my fur. I realized I'd never be able to let go of her; I loved her too much. I howled again after I reached the clearing, phasing back into my human form, rocking with sobs.

"Oh just get over it already, you don't need a leech in your life," Leah said. She wasn't very good at making someone feel better.

"She's not just any leech, she's _my_ leech, so shut up," I snapped back at her. It was too hard to face reality. If reality didn't have Natalie, then I'd live in a dream my whole life. Leah sneered at me as Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Jacob ran into the little area of the forest.

"What happened to him?" Embry asked.

"He saw his imprint making out with another guy," Sam replied.

"Ah, heartbreak. You'll get over it noob, just go find yourself a new girl," Jacob said. I know he put up with a _ton_ of heartbreak from Bella (according to Embry and Leah), but he imprinted on their kid. That was wrong, especially since he made out with Renesme's mom.

"At least your imprint loves you back, I have to have my heart broken from a distance."

Quil threw me a pair of sweatpants and I ran into the forest to change. I noticed a pair of red eyes staring at me through the leaves of the forest.

**Ooh, red eyes hmm? Sounds like some vampire trouble to me!**


	13. A change

**Trevor's POV**

The eyes stared at me darkly, and I had the mind to quickly pull on my pants.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked nervously.

The person/vampire stepped closer to me so I could see him clearly. He was tall and buff with long black hair pulled into a neat braid, and a light ashy tan skin. His overly-sweet smell filled my nose and made me wince at the horrible smell.

"You're Trevor?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"My brother is Anthony, and I have reason to believe that you don't like him."

Ugh. He was related to the stupid leech that stole my girl. "Of course I do. But why do you care?"

"Because I don't like him either."

Whoa, this guy didn't like his own brother? That was harsh.

"Why don't you like him? He's your brother."

"He killed my mate."

"So?"

"My mate was his sister."

Ouch. "Why would he kill his own sister?"

"He was jealous that he didn't have love like I did, so he killed her so that I wouldn't have something that he didn't."

"We have something in common. So what?"

"I want revenge."

Ooh, revenge! My favorite word – in this case. I smiled mischievously. I would do anything to have Natalie back. My world revolved around her, and without her in my life, it was like an empty shell with no worth on the inside. I needed her, and I'd do anything to get her back, even if that meant killing the leech that stole her from me – although that would be a last resort.

"And how do you plan to get this revenge?"

"I don't know. That's where you come in. Any ideas?"

"I don't care what you do as long as I get Natalie back. Although, I would _highly_ suggest doing something that will make her hate him."

He grinned evilly. "I have just the thing."

**Natalie's POV**

Anthony and I spent most of the day in his room, either kissing, talking, or looking into each other's eyes. We came down close to six o'clock.

Jason had gone out, Lucas and Carly had gone out to a movie and pizza. (which by the way, is absolutely repulsing to vampires. To a human, it would be like eating dirt, earwax, and spit all in one solid form.) Christine and Eric were watching a sappy chick-click called "Letters to Juliet". I had seen the movie before when I was human, but I had very vague memories of it.

"You two certainly took your time. If you're going to go out Anthony, make sure you're back before school starts in the morning. Have fun!" Catherine said before turning back to their movie.

"Okay, see you guys later."

We ran through the forest towards my house at blinding speeds, hand in hand. My hair flew wildly behind me, wrapping around my neck and my face. Anthony almost ran into a tree – he was staring at me as we ran, and he lost his focus. I giggled and let the sun bounce off of my skin, throwing shards of light all over the trees and the mossy ground.

I pulled the back door to the house open and breathed in the clean air; Esme had been cleaning again. A fresh bouquet of roses sat on the table, a beautiful assortment of red and white flowers. My family sat anxiously around the room, waiting to see us. I smiled warmly at them, and I could see Alice basically jumping out of her seat.

"Natalie!" she squealed, running over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Hey Alice, this is Anthony. Anthony, this is Alice." They shook hands nicely, and Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment, and she and Edward winced. I'd have to ask her what she saw later.

Jacob burst through the door panting, and plopped down on the couch next to Renesme. I noticed how much she'd grown since this morning. It wouldn't be visible to the human eye, but to me it looked like she'd grown two point five centimeters, her cheekbones were a fraction of an inch more prominent, and her curly hair had grown a full half an inch. She snuggled into Jacob's chest lovingly.

"We got a new addition to the pack today."

"Really? I thought that you already had like, fifteen people in your pack. Who's the new guy?"

Jacob looked at Edward nervously, who gave him the death glare. "Uh, he's no one. Just another person!" He became suddenly very interested in the magazine in front of him. I didn't believe that it was just another person though, because the magazine he was reading was both upside down, and _17 magazine_. I let it slide.

Anthony and I went upstairs to watch the sun set for a while. I fell into a sort of-trance where all I could think of was Anthony. But a tiny little voice at the back of my head kept nagging me. I couldn't figure it out, but my whole mind wasn't with Anthony. No, I was thinking of someone else. Trevor.

I sighed at the thought. So what if he was my first boyfriend, and the first guy I ever loved? So what if he had been there with me through everything I had ever gone through? He was just another person.

I let the thought of him slip through my mind, until my thoughts were yet again saturated with Anthony.

"Why so down?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." That was _technically_ the truth, and I didn't say anything that could hurt him, right?

We had headed back to his home for the rest of the night. Lucas and Carly were in bed asleep (oh how I envy them), Christine and Eric were off somewhere, and Jason sat alone in the middle of the big living room.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Anthony asked Jason.

"Oh you know, just commemorating the forty-year-anniversary of the day that you killed Alicia; my mate."

**Heh heh heh, Jason and Trevor get their revenge! Will Natalie leave Anthony when she hears what he did, or will she ignore it and stay with him? Until next time, TTFN!**


	14. Confusion

Trevor's POV

So far, the plan was going _perfectly_. I was hiding some fifty meters away behind a fallen log, listening to Natalie and Anthony go into their house, where Jason was waiting patiently.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Anthony asked Jason, probably not knowing what would happen.

"Oh you know, just commemorating the forty-year-anniversary of the day that you killed Alicia; my mate, and your sister." Jason replied quietly. I could practically hear the sorrow in his voice. Poor guy.

"What?" Natalie screeched. "Anthony, how could you do that? That's horrible!"

"Natalie, it's not what you think. It-"

"Anthony, don't even try to lie. You tell me _exactly_ what happened, _now._"

He sighed. "All right, here it goes. One hundred years ago, my sister met Jason. They were happy, in love. I was happy for them… until I heard that they were going to run away together, and never come back. I couldn't let that happen. In my rage, I killed my own sister. I didn't mean to, or _want_ to. I did something horrible… and I still regret it with my whole heart. I feel horrible every day and I miss my sister so much, I just wish I could have her back."

Natalie's POV

There was no way I could forgive him, even after what he told me. No one should _ever_ kill anyone, especially their family.

"Anthony, that's horrible of you. I don't blame Jason for feeling sad. You don't deserve pity, and I'm sorry that I hurt Trevor because of you," I spat. "We're over."

And with that, I stomped out the door to go find Trevor and apologize. If it was possible for a vampire to cry, my tears would have filled an ocean, and then overflowed. I ran as quick as my vampire feet would let me go to Trevor's house, which brought back many human memories…

_Mine and Trevor's first date; our second date; my first kiss; my first love._

All of that, gone. I only hoped that I could get him back.

A rancid smell filled my nose; the smell of werewolves.

But why was there a werewolf here? Trevor didn't know that vampires and werewolves existed… unless… he was one of them.

That would explain Jacob being hesitant about telling me about the newest member of the pack; the newest member of the wolf pack was Trevor.

The realization hit me hard, and fast, knocking the unneeded air out of my lungs.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered. "My best friend is a werewolf."

Trevor's POV

I raced back as quickly as I could to my house to have a victory party with me, myself, and I. What I didn't expect was to smell vampire at my home.

I morphed back into my human form and pulled on the pair of shorts I left on my back porch along with a fitted black tee shirt and ran inside. Sure enough, through the front window I could see Natalie gaping in the direction of my house. I opened the door, and her attention snapped to me.

"Trevor?"

"Natalie? What are you doing here? Where's your precious boyfriend…?" I trailed off, trying to conceal the joy in my voice.

"We… broke up. And I came to apologize. I feel _horrible _about what I did to you, and I wanted to know if you would give me a second chance… if you would give _us_ a second chance. I'm sorry."

I put on the best puzzled and slightly touched face that I could. "You want me back? You mean after all the heart break and pain I went through? After having my heart torn out and stomped on by a leech like _you_? You changed me Natalie, in more ways than one."

She looked like she might cry, but everyone knows a vampire can't cry. I felt a little bad laying the hurt on so thick, but it was what I really felt. The emotions tumbled out of me like waves, and I couldn't stop them. I was really, truly mad.

"You _killed_ me, Natalie. You know what I am, but do you know _why_ I am what I am right now? If a life-changing event happens to a Quileute, they change. And what happened to me? My imprint left me. My soul mate. And the thing is, I still loved you even when you left me. And I still love you now. So Natalie, _yes_, I will take you back. But only if you'll forgive me for working with Jason to expose Anthony's secret."

"You did what?" she screeched. Dang it, she has a _nasty_ temper. Better brace myself… "Why did you do it?" she asked simply.

"Because I love you," was the best answer I could give her. It was true. "I did it out of love, jealousy, envy, and rage, but I did it all to get you back. I'm sorry."

She looked away from me in anger. "I forgive you. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me. We both did wrong doings, but we can forgive each other, right?"

I smiled a big happy grin. "Of course. And we can be together forever, too. It's a perfect fairy tale ending!"

She laughed and embraced me in a cold, hard, vampire hug. And her smell burned my nose, but I ignored that. I could only imagine how much my heat and stench would be disgusting to her too.

"So… what now?" she asked, staring up at me with her big beautiful topaz eyes.

"How bout we go out tonight, just me and you, to do a movie. I'm not going to suggest dinner because your dinner is a lot different than mine… But what do you say?"

"Of course," was her answer.

The end credits rolled down the screen in a tidy column, but I didn't notice – or care. Natalie and I sat in the back of the theater, my arms wrapped around her, her hands in my hair, just kissing each other. We were both completely happy for once, in what felt like forever.

"We should go, the ushers are going to get mad," she said, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, we probably should." I trailed off, kissing her on the tip of her nose. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Just about sixty times, but it will never get old. I love you too, and I'm sorry, again."

"Oh, stop apologizing. It totally reminds me of that stupid leech, and I don't want to think about him."

"Okay," she said, leading me by the hand back out to the car. And by the car, I mean a thick patch of forest where I could phase back into wolf form and be ridden like a car. Silly, right? Not for me!

"Goodnight," she said, hugging me tightly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you," I said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

I stared after her as she disappeared into the woods, trailing into the endless darkness. What a good day for me.

**Well Trevor, it may have been a good day for you, but not for Anthony… Natalie's night isn't over just yet. See what happens next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became_

**Anthony's POV**

This was all that mangy mutt's fault.

The cocky grin that Jason displayed after Natalie left said it all; this was revenge, and revenge was cruel. In truth, _love_ was cruel, but I'm sure I deserved this. But in the process of revenge, he had torn me to pieces. He may as well have just burst me to flames right there. Now I understand how a girl must feel when she gets cheated on, or dumped – heartbroken.

The easiest thing to do when you're heartbroken? Mope.

And that's what I did. I ran deep into the forest, where I caught the sweet smell of human blood. It was a middle-aged man hiking alone, and in my anger, I killed him. Human blood is so much better than animal blood, and it's better for drowning out all angry or hurt emotions.

I threw the empty shell of a man aside. I didn't need Natalie.

Who am I kidding? I NEED HER, and I _will_ get her back. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I'm not being very creative today. FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!)**

I punched a tree, hard, and it went flying away. I wasn't sad, or even hurt now – no, I was mad. Someone was getting it for this.

Natalie's POV

It was the perfect end to the perfect day. Well… _almost_ perfect. But who can have everything, right?

I sat under the covers in my spacious room, watching another fantastic episode of _Pretty Little Liars_.

I was so engulfed in the show, I didn't even notice the familiar smell of vampire drift through the closed window, or when an angry face peered through the glass. I however _did_ notice when glass shards flew through the room, my window broken.

"What the h-" I started, jumping out of bed, pressing my back against the far wall.

A very angry Anthony prowled closer to me. "Hello, Natalie."

"Why did you do that to my window?" I screeched.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Why did you go back to that dog?"

Touché. But why was he on that one…? Oh no, don't tell me, he's _jealous._ I facepalmed.

"Look, can't you just go find someone else to vent to?" I said madly.

He shook his head. "I'm not here to vent. I'm here to get what I want."

And with that, he kissed me. Hard. He pressed his lips against mine with an angry force.

I did the defense mechanism that every girl learns; I kicked him right in the crotch.

He doubled over in pain, and I slapped him across the face.

"You-" _slap!_ "IDIOT!" _slap!_ "What-" _slap! _"Were-" _slap!_ "You-" _slap!_ "THINKING?" _MEGA-SLAP!_

He rubbed his face tenderly. I was personally, _very_ surprised that his head hadn't come off with the force of my slaps. I kicked him again in the shin, for good measure.

"WILL YOU STOP?" he roared.

"NO! Get out of my house, you son of a-"

"Fine! I'll leave. But a warning to you; this is not over. No, this is only the beginning." I stomped out into the hallway to Emmett's room. "Where are you going? I'm not done!" Anthony yelled after me.

I returned to the room twirling Emmett's custom-made vampire-proof iron baseball bat. "You were saying?"

He gulped, and I whacked him again in the soft spot. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU STALKER!"

He jumped out of the broken window and disappeared into the fog. What an idiot, who does he think he is, coming in here and _threatening _me? **(A/N: Skyler Storm just pointed out how like, all of my characters act bipolar. In truth, they probably are. Idk, but Natalie's ADHD, that's all. They're just seriously messed up.)**

This was bad. I didn't like how "this is only the beginning" sounded. I mean, had no one ever made a mistake before. I guess it's harder for vampires.

**And yes, my readers. I cut this chapter short. I'm really confused about where I want this story to go, but I will **_**not**_** one bit stop writing this. I simply love my precious vampires too much to let them go. I will gladly take suggestions and flames on this chapter. Please help me!**


	16. Flashbacks

**Before I start, I'd like to let you know that I'll be at camp for five days, so no Twilight FF for a while… **** Sorry! Enjoy, though!**

Natalie's POV

"Trevor! You're alive!" Oh thank goodness. He had narrowly survived his near-death encounter with Anthony, thanks to Carlisle and Jasper.

He looked up at me with hazy eyes and weakly smiled. "Hey, so mind explaining what happened?"

I explained how Anthony had come and spoiled out date, and attacked him. Trevor had ended up breaking his left arm, both legs, his nose, and eleven ribs which Carlisle had taped back up. He winced when he pressed on his chest.

"You idiot!" I yelped, swatting his hand away. "You'll loosen the tape, don't touch it!"

He quietly folded his hands on his stomach. "Sure… sure…" And he drifted off to sleep, thanks to the painkillers Carlisle was giving him.

"That was so close, he could have died," I murmured glumly.

Alice patted me on the back. "But he didn't, so be happy!"

I glared at her. "How would

Alice patted me on the back. "But he didn't, so be happy!"

I glared at her. "How would _you_ feel if Jasper almost died?"

She winced. "Okay, so maybe you don't _have_ to be happy. But you shouldn't stick to it; stress and sadness causes early wrinkles!"

I ignored that comment. His death had been so close, it left me feeling helpless. I automatically reached up to wipe a tear off my cheek, only to reach dry skin. That's right, vampires can't cry. I clutched his hand between mine and crouched beside him on the ground. Bella sat next to me quietly.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love, Natalie. I understand how you feel."

"You do?"

She nodded. "A while ago, Edward and the rest of the Cullens left, leaving me alone here. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, like I'd never recover. After I almost died twice, Alice came to see if I was still alive. She took me to Italy where Edward was trying to commit suicide, and I stopped him." She smiled. "They all came home after that."

So Bella really _did_ know how I felt—to have your heart ripped out of your chest then stomped into a thousand pieces.

"It was the worst mistake I ever made; leaving her," Edward said from the doorway of the small room. I hadn't noticed him. He kissed Bella on the top of her head. "I could have lost everything, but I didn't. The damsel saved the knight in shining armor. What a change."

"I'm surprised no one's made a story like that before," Bella said.

I stared intently at Trevor sleeping. The sight held me captivated. He was so peaceful in his sleep, his chest rising and falling in the rhythm of his breaths, his eyes rotating behind his eyelids.

"I used to watch Bella sleep. It's quite interesting to see someone sleeping, isn't it?" Edward said.

I turned around and stared at him. "You watched her sleep? That's creepy. You're a stalker!"

Him and Bella laughed. "No, I was just… _observing_ her sleep. Nothing more."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. You can say that as much as you want, but you're still a stalker."

"Then what does that make you? You're watching _him_ sleep."

Curse him. "Yeah? Well… he's in _my_ house, I have the right to make sure he heals right."

"Sure…sure…"

"Don't make me ninja chop you, Edward." That's right, I'm a ninja in disguise! … NOT!

He laughed again and left the room. That's right, ladies. Edward has left the building. **(A/N: I couldn't resist… "Elvis has left the building.")**

Bella followed after him and I sat alone yet again.

"I'm sorry, Trevor. I know you can't hear me, and that's why I'm saying it now. I'm sorry. You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me. If only I had taken that ride with you that day…"

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_Ah, there's the schoolbell. I picked up my backpack and headed towards the door, where my awesome boyfriend Trevor was standing._

"_Hey, Nat."_

"_Hey Trevor. Oh my gosh, don't you just _hate_ Mrs. Briggs? She's so annoying! 'Do your homework! Do fifty push-ups! Make me some cookies!'"_

_He laughed. "I know, but try sitting in a room with Darth Vader."_

_Darth Vader was the school's 11__th__ grade trig teacher. He was nicknamed "Darth Vader" because of his ridiculous breathing which matched Darth Vader's entirely._

_It was raining outside the school. The busses had already left._

"_Do you want me to drive you back to the orphanage? Or you could come over to my house," Trevor offered._

"_No thanks Trevor. I can walk, it's not that far away. But thanks," I said, slowly walking down the street. He almost looked worried as I walked away._

…

"_Great, I'm lost," I said to myself. One wrong turn and you end up lost…_

_I turned a corner hoping that I'd recognize the street. I didn't. UGH!_

_A lone man stood at the end of the street, the rain pouring over him, soaking his copper colored hair. I turned the other way, only to hear footsteps approaching me. I picked up the pace, and tripped over a rock, landing on my face. _

"_Ouch!" A pair of feet stood in front of my face. "W-Who are you? What do you want?" I asked, slightly scared. I should have taken the ride with Trevor._

"_Try to ignore the pain," he said in a deep, smooth voice, and razors sunk into my arm._

"_AAUUUGHHHH! What did you do?"_

"_You'll see…"_

_My vision blurred as fire started spreading up my arm. It burned worse than anything I could have imagined. I screamed out in pain, and then I passed out._

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

I sniffled. Neither of us would've been in this situation if I had just taken that ride with Trevor.


	17. Plans, plans, and MORE plans

**Hey guys, so I need some ideas. I **_**reeeeeeeeally**_** need some ideas. I want this story to continue for a long time, but I can't do it without a story. Any ideas? Enjoy!**

Trevor healed incredibly fast, for a werewolf, that is. Within a half an hour it was almost like he had never been hurt at all.

"How are you feeling?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Fine," he insisted, flexing his hands. "I feel great. You don't need to worry about me."

I sniffled. "Yes I do…"

He rolled his eyes, and Carlisle cleared his throat. "He is fine, Natalie. All of his bones have healed up, and none of his organs show any sign of damage. All he needs is to not push himself too hard for the next few days."

"Thank you again, Carlisle," Trevor said.

"Yet again, no problem. But we need to figure out what to do about Anthony…"

I groaned. "Is there anything we _can_ do?"

"There's always something to be done. We just have to figure out how to do it the _right_ way," Alice said.

"Then what's the right way?"

She went deep into thought for a minute. "Well, I'd either suggest calmly talking to him, or if worse come to worst, kill him. But that one is a last resort."

"I like the second option… but I'll do anything to stop him," I said quietly.

"If no one minds a bit of trouble, I have a plan…" Jasper said evilly, with a wide grin on his face.

Anthony's POV

My little attack plan had left me bumped and bruised all over, but it had payed off for me in the end. I had (hopefully) gotten rid of that little mangy mutt… permanently. Unfortunately, vampires don't heal like how werewolves do, so my injuries wouldn't heal. I was left with a broken arm and some scars, for the worst of it.

Jason hovered nervously. He had taken to telling me that him and Trevor had planned for Natalie to break up with me—but not for me to go and break myself to little pieces by trying to get revenge.

"You should have predicted the future outcome, not the present outcome."

"I'm sorry," he apologized for the millionth time… literally, I had counted; he had _actually _said it one million times.

"Next time, just don't do it."

He nodded slowly and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So… what are you going to do?"

"About what? The broken body parts, or the situation with Natalie and the Cullens?"

"Both. You obviously can't heal yourselves, and Natalie will be out for blood now."

"Jason, I wouldn't have completely destroyed myself out of my own will if I didn't know that she was going to come to kill me for killing her loved one. It was just another small piece of the plan."

He gaped at me. "You… You're going to let her kill you?"

I smiled slightly to myself. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I cannot live my life broken to little pieces, so I may as well."

He growled. "No! I can't let her. No matter how much I may hate you, I could _never_ let _anyone_ kill my family."

I did my best to angrily glare at him. "Don't interfere when they come, Jason. This is my business, so let me deal with it."

"But this is _my_ fault. If anyone should die, it should be _me_."

I continued to glare at him. "If you get in the way then I will _personally_ kill you. Got it?"

He glared back at me. "If you go down, then you're taking me with you."

_Oh god…_ This would just go on forever, so I decided not to argue. I'd find a way to make sure that he wouldn't get involved in this. I always knew that I couldn't live forever, even as an immortal vampire. Nothing lasts forever; it was simply impossible. Ever since I was changed—and even before that—I knew that something, or _someone_ would bring me to my end. I never knew when it would happen, until now, though.

It was such a shame that I would have to die because of someone that I loved. It made my un-beating heart ache with sadness, to know that I would never be able to live happily with my love as me and my childhood friends once believed was possible. But then again, true love isn't possible, either. It's just something that everyone fabricates as hope for themselves, to keep them going through their journey on earth. But once—a long time ago—I _had_ to believe in love. Because when you can live forever, what do you live for?

Jason smacked me _very_ hard on the head.

"Ow! What was that for? Trying to bruise me up even more?"

"No. _That_ was for being unreasonable and going and killing that little dog like an immature toddler. You couldn't have restrained yourself for once?"

I rubbed my head tenderly. "No," I started. "I couldn't. For me, survival isn't the only way anymore. Now, we have to survive _and_ keep our race a secret, and I'm tired of it. Maybe I should just go to the Volturi and get my death over already."

"Don't say that! You don't have to die. There _has_ to be another way… there _has_ to. Don't give up yet, Anthony. Don't be a quitter."

I growled. "Will you just shut up already and go with my plan? Please?"

He turned on his heel and fast-walked out of the room.

Now, somewhere _very_ deep under all of my suicidal thoughts, I had a plan, and it might just end well for all of us…

…**And if you have an idea on just **_**what**_** this plan should be, please tell me. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	18. Loss

**I'm baaa-aaack! Please enjoy yet another chapter!**

"So if I'm predicting correctly, they don't know that Trevor lived. Anthony will probably go to the Volturi and try to have himself killed. However, Jason most likely knows that Trevor didn't die, and will come here to try to save Anthony. Natalie, do you want to let Anthony die?" Jasper asked with a melancholy tone to his voice.

That was a hard decision. "Well… I don't really want him to live, but he doesn't deserve to die. No one deserves to die because of a mistake."

Jasper nodded his head. "Okay then, plan two it is."

Trevor's POV

The little Mustang zoomed down the freeway towards Seattle where the nearest airport was. I, Anthony, was going to the Volturi.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I promised you I wouldn't do anything rash… but I'm breaking my promise, aren't I?" I spoke aloud to myself.

I tried to focus on the paved ground in front of me, but my eyes kept wandering to the lush green forest around me. The way the light filtered green through the tree leaves—the mossy green ground at the base of trees—the little animals simply pulsing with blood stooping low to the ground eating a variety of mosses and mushrooms. I would miss it all dearly, but my mind was already set on my one decision.

I remember the very moment I had become a vampire so long ago…

"_But mother, it's already dark out, and there could be dangerous animals out there. Can I not wait until the morning to go get the water from the well?" I asked, no more than ten years old_

"_No, Anthony. We need the water for the soup and tonight's bathing. Go quickly, before the monsters come out!" She ordered, shooing me from the little cottage at the edge of our village in Brazil._

_A haunting feeling spread over me. Goosebumps now covered my arms in the chilly night air._

"_Away, monsters, away tonight. The full moon's light spreads over me, and keeps you away from me. Away, monsters, away tonight. You shall not give me a bite," I chanted under my breath. That was the chant that kept the monsters away in our village. I kept a clove of garlic tight in my hand. There were rumors of the cold ones in our village—pale blood suckers with bloody red eyes. They were inhumanly beautiful. Only this month, my little brother had been killed by one of the monsters. A pattern we had noticed was that the creatures never came out during the day—they probably burned to nothing more than a pile of ashes._

_The weak Twilight haze sat on the ground. A misty fog appeared in front of me, blocking the path to the well. Fog was a sure sign of inhuman activity._

"_Away, monsters, away tonight. The full moon's light spreads over me, and keeps you away from me. Away, monsters, away tonight. You shall not give me a bite."_

_A rustling sound came from in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks and picked up a four foot-long branch and held it out in front of me as a weapon._

"_Come, human, come my way. The moonlight is out, it is time to hunt! Come, human, come our way, you shall get a bite tonight," A deathly, beautiful voice called in front of me._

_I locked my jaw to avoid screaming. I dove behind a fairly-sized tree to my left, and hushed myself._

"_I can smell you," the monster called. "I can hear you, I can feel you!"_

_I had a bad feeling I wouldn't be bringing my mother her water tonight._

_Six years it had been since Eric and Angela found me. They kept me alive—and human—so they could change me once I was of working age._

_I now lay sick of the measles on a straw bed in a little inn in Paris, France. My blood sister sat to my right, clenching my hands between her cold vampire hands. She had been changed two years previously when a bout of the plague had run through. _

_The clock hanging above the bed silently ticked, until the clock turned to twelve o'clock, midnight._

"_It's your birthday, brother," she murmered._

_I smiled a weak grin. "Yes, it is," I croaked._

_She grimaced. "Your soul is fading. You're dying, brother."_

"_It had to happen eventually."_

"_Eric and Angela are not here to change you and save you from death… they are the only ones with enough restraint to save you—"_

"_Sister," I interrupted, "if I die, remember it was not your fault. If it is my turn to die, then let it be."_

"_No brother, you will not die while I am here," she promised. She brought my wrist up to meet her mouth, and…_

I rubbed my wrist tenderly. A single half-crescent was permanently etched on my wrist, the only sign that he had actually had a sister.

The one regret I had in life was killing my sister. Natalie had once filled the void that my sister had left and now… the hole in my heart was two times larger than before.

*A WHILE LATER*

It was the middle of the night in Voltaire, Italy, and I stood before the Volturi tower.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to myself.

An odd panging sound filled my head and rang through my chest.

"_Anthony, you have fulfilled your life."_

A bright white light shot out of my chest, from my heart.

"_By admitting to yourself your wrongs, you will not be damned to hell. Your soul may be free from this world, and given another chance."_

The glowing form of a person stood in front of me. I felt no pain, and no sorrow. I would now get to see my sister once again.

**A happy ending for Anthony? I think so. I'll safely tell you that he's dead, no complications. Oh, but to stir up something…**

_It was a cold night in Toronto, Canada. The air was still, but cold from the brisk autumn air._

_In a little town just north of Toronto, two babies were born—twins. Both had smooth alabaster skin, tufts of chestnut hair, and glowing amber eyes…_

**Okay, THAT is the end of this chapter. A happy ending for Anthony and his sister. But wait—what happens when Jasper finds out that his plan was composed for nothing? Tune in next time to find out!**


	19. The aftershock of losing someone

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, but I've been having a writer's block with this story… not really sure where to take it. :( If you have an idea, write it in the comments. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

**

Alice's eyes narrowed, and seemed as though they were unable to focus.

Edward frowned, reading Alice's thoughts. "Anthony died."

"What?" I gasped. "He… he's dead? How…?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know the specifics, Alice just saw him die."

Well… that put a damper in the plans.

Jasper punched the table, and it collapsed. Emmett and Carlisle were suddenly behind him, reassuringly patting him on the back. "Jasper, it's just one plan. Life will go on."

He took a deep breath. And another. And another. "Yeah, it's just one plan. Sorry about running the table, I'll replace it."

Carlisle smiled at him. "That's okay Jasper, I've got it."

I looked over to see Trevor grinning widely. "He's dead? I don't have to worry about dying anymore?"

Everyone laughed, whether out of relief or happiness, I don't know. I kissed Trevor on top of the head. "No, Trevor, you don't have to worry about dying anymore."

"Good."

I felt horrible that Anthony had died, but what really bothered me was that vampires just don't die for any reason. It never happens. _Something_ had to be behind his death… or someone.

Edward nodded his head, agreeing with my thoughts. "Natalie has a point," he started. "He shouldn't have just died." He walked over to the TV and clicked it on. It turned straight to a news channel which was blaring about a car crash that had happened. One person was in the car, and that person was found dead. That person was Anthony.

I gasped. "But… his body looks human! How did he…?"

Carlisle stood there shaking his head in awe. "It's impossible, or so we thought. He's somehow found a way to become human, and died naturally. I'll have a look at the body, they'll bring him back here to be buried."

"What do you have to see about the body?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to call in Lilly to see what color the aura is. All vampires' auras are their natural color tinted with red. If they're completely human, then their aura won't have any red in it at all. If the body had been physically altered in any way, the aura will be tinged with green. Anthony's aura should be filled with color from going to human to vampire, then back from vampire to human."

Renesmee peeked her head into the room. "Mommy," she called. Bella turned and picked her up. "What's going on?"

Bella sighed. "Someone's died."

Renesmee rubbed her eyes. "Who?"

Before any of us could answer, a knock came from the door. Emmett was at the door in a flash, and he opened it to see Jason standing there fuming. He pointed a finger at the TV.

" How did that happen?" he asked Carlisle.

"We don't know, Jason. He's done the impossible and become human again."

"Is there any way to do like him? Become human again?"

"Not that we know of. We don't know how he did it, but we'll do everything in our power to find out how to do that."

Jason sighed, sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. I couldn't resist hugging him—I'm too much of a huggable person. "It's okay, Jason. It'll be okay."

I could tell that right now, if he could be crying, his tears would have filled an ocean. "He was like a brother to me… I just feel lost now. Like there's no one I can go to."

Carlisle came over and knelt down next to him. "You have a family that cares, and that's what matters."

"If I can even call them a family…" he mumbled. "The problem is, _they don't care._ They don't care that Anthony is dead, they didn't even care when he killed his sister. None of them did."

Carlisle and I froze in shock. We didn't know that they didn't care… we didn't know that they were heartless. Edward stumbled back as if he had been slapped.

"H-he's telling the truth. They didn't care at all, and they nearly threw a party when Anthony killed his sister. They're cruel, heartless monsters." His voice trembled a little bit. Edward's voice _never_ trembles. He never lets his guard down enough to let emotions get to him. If this really got to him… it had to be bad.

"Jason," Carlisle started, a small mournful smile on his face. "Why don't you come stay here. You can stay for as long as you want."

Jason looked up with large burgundy eyes. "Really?" His eyes shined like stars, and gave him an almost helpless look.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, really. Eric and Angela don't seem fit to have a family—even an adopted one. You can leave whenever you want, but I have a feeling that you'll be happy here."

"Thank you, Carlisle. That's the first act of kindness I've had in a long time… It feels nice."

I looked over my shoulder to see the rest of my adopted family around me, smiling. One Cullen in particular stood out to me, though. Rosalie stood there, clenching and unclenching her jaw, trying not to cry. Edward mouthed to me _I'll tell you later._

I nodded my head at him. There was obviously something I didn't understand going on here. The week's events washed over me in one huge wave, wiping all traces of energy I had left in me.

"I… I need to go lay down," I said breathlessly. I silently got up and headed back to my room, and collapsed into a sobbing heap on the end of my bed, and stayed that way for the rest of the day, and all night, until the sun rose and spilled it's morning rays on me. It was a new day, and time to find out exactly what happened.

**This took all of my brain power to write. *braindead* Well then… write more later! TTFN!**


	20. The End of Forks

**:D Hey guys! Well, I'd like to let you know that this is the last chapter of this installment of my Twilight fan fiction. But don't worry, there WILL be a second installment. But I'd like to let you know now, it is going to be a crossover between Twilight and the anime Vampire Knight. Enjoy!**

I hadn't hunted in days. I was starving. My eyes were a very deep coal black, and my throat burned like a forest fire ravaging a dry forest. It was torture.

Alice suggested a family hunting trip—excluding Esme and Carlisle, as they had gone the day before—to lighten the dark mood that had been haunting the house since Anthony died. Jason sulked around like the sad little vampire he was, not really caring to do much other then look out the window. He immediately perked up at the mention of hunting.

We left immediately for the woods, which were now stocked with healthy animals for prey. Ten seconds into the lush woods, I snagged a buck and quickly drained it of all its sour blood. I killed two more before I was full to the rim with blood. The others were done before me.

Jason was laying on the ground with his head propped up on a rock, directly under a beam of sunlight, glittering like a little crystal. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee were all talking in a little group a few feet away from him. I stood there looking at him for a minute with my hands in my pockets, before saying aloud, "We should go back. It'll be dark soon, and I don't want to be out then."

I dug the heel of my bare foot into the wet grass and ran all the way back to the house, letting the rest follow after me. I needed Trevor right now. I still was pretty paranoid over the whole Anthony incident. I quietly slid back into the house and looked around. Trevor was nowhere in the house. I turned around to see the rest of my family approaching quickly.

I stepped further into the house slowly. Any happiness that had been in the house when we left was now gone—I could feel it. "Carlisle? Esme?" I called. A very sullen looking Carlisle appeared at the doorway in front of me, just as the rest of the Cullens were filing in behind me. He had dark rings around his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Carlisle sighed. "We need to talk. All of us."

We sat down around the table, waiting to hear whatever it was that was bothering Carlisle. Esme came downstairs with a melancholy look on her face.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Is it about Jason?" Anthony asked hopefully.

"No… it's about us," Carlisle said. "We need to leave Forks."

"What?" Bella and I gasped. This is our home, we couldn't just leave it.

"I understand that it will be hard to leave," Carlisle started, "but we have to go. We've been here long enough, and the people are starting to get suspicious of us. I'm supposed to be in my early thirties, and the staff at the hospital are starting to notice that I don't look my age, and that I haven't aged since I started working at the hospital. The people here are starting to spread rumors about us, that we're not human. People are starting to make theories about what we really are. We need to leave within the week."

I felt as if all the air had been knocked out of me. "But… this is home, Carlisle. And what about Trevor and the wolfpack?"

"I already invited Trevor to come with us. I knew it would make you happy. And Jacob will of course come with us because of Renesmee, but I'm not sure about the rest of the pack. They'll probably be happy once we're gone; they'll turn back into humans."

Renesmee frowned. "But what about grandpa Charlie?"

Bella looked like she was holding back tears. Edward patted her on the back and kissed her lightly on top of the head. "It's okay, Bella. We knew the time would come eventually, and this just happened to be that time. We're leaving to protect him, remember?"

I bit the inside of my lip. "Where will we be moving to?"

"A little area in England. It's very sunny there, but I've been testing something lately…"

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

He pulled a little tube out of his jacket pocket. "It covers our skin in a layer of clear fluid that stops the sparkling. It works until scrubbed off."

He walked past us to the backyard and stood in a beam of sunlight, and sure enough, not a single sparkle was in sight. I gasped, along with most of my adopted family and Jason. "Carlisle," Rosalie breathed. "You're a miracle worker."

He smiled. "I'm just doing my job, Rose."

I sighed. "What school will we be going to?"

"An academy called Cross Academy. They're supposed to have very high test ratings, and I thought it would be good to have some actually studying." I suppressed a groan. More studying? What was the point? "Don't worry," he continued. "It won't be heavy studying… it's a night class."

I perked up a bit. "Do they have astronomy?" I asked. Astronomy was my favorite subject.

He nodded his head. "I've heard they do. It's supposed to be a great program."

I zoomed up to my room to start packing.

_***Time Lapse… about one week later***_

It was the middle of the stinking night and snowing. I huddled next to Trevor to keep out the bitter cold. Even though I shouldn't care about the cold since I'm a vampire, I had my moments when I wouldn't accept anything less than nice and toasty. This was one of those moments.

"Natalie, toss me that box text to you!" Emmet ordered. He was in charge of loading the moving van that would take our stuff to the airport, where it would be shipped first class to England. I grabbed the top of the flimsy cardboard box and threw it. He caught it at least ten feet off of the ground.

"Show off," I mumbled. In precisely two hours, we would be on a one-way plane ride to England to start our new life. Here's how it's going to go down…

Rosalie, Jasper, and I would be playing Carlisle's nieces and nephews whose parents had been killed in a horrible house fire, and he had adopted us. Edward and Renesmee were adopted on Esme's side as her sister's children. Emmett, Bella, Alice, Jason, and Trevor would just be adopted children from an orphanage in Forks. It was a fairly good game plan, I was just worried about Jason and Trevor adjusting. Trevor's mom had thankfully said yes to letting Trevor come with us, as long as he visited on every holiday. But Jason… he was mentally hurt. He wouldn't completely open up to let us know what the problem was so we could help him, and it made it a lot harder to make him feel better.

Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee all piled into Carlisle's Mercedes, while the rest of us crammed into Edward's Volvo. The cars would be dropped at the loading area of a _huge_ transportation plane that would take all of our cars overseas. The rest of the cars had already been dropped off.

"Ready to go?" Alice clarified. She was driving. The thought crossed my mind of _what would happen if she had a vision while driving…?_ I shook my head to clear the image of Alice crashing the packed car into a wall.

The car backed out of our driveway, and we said goodbye to Forks.

**:3 We all knew it would happen eventually. On to Europe! Now, I don't know if Cross Academy is in Europe since it never said in the anime OR on Wikipedia, so I'm just making assumptions. ;D **


End file.
